


as the sun sets

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's so damn cold.-— connor stoll. tlofic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the sun sets

**as the sun sets.**

The snow moves each and every time Connor shifts from one leg to another, the sun playing hide-and-seek behind the burning pine trees and ravaged cabins. His lips are dry and there might be blood. His stomach feels wet and there might be blood; gods know how bad it is— maybe he's dying. But Connor Stoll positively _floats_ through camp, having temporarily eluded Death and needing to keep warm. He wanders helter-skelter, rapid breaths beating against his ears, beating with life when his _eyes_ are dead. It's strange to be alive when there's no one to see you but the faint outline of the sun.

Later on he stumbles to a halt and laments the lovely source of warmth he just can't acquire.


End file.
